WINF Waflle Island Ninja Force!
by Kitleah
Summary: This is the story of a secret or not so secret society of Ninjas who reside on Waffle Island. They are sworn to protect Waffle Town from evil-doers everywhere! Angela/Gill with a little Angela/Luke. Rated T cause I'm nervous!
1. It All Began In A Dark Room

IT ALL BEGAN IN A DARK ROOM

The room was well... dark. In the center of the room was a table, laid across it was a map of Waffle Island. A light above it swung back and forth. These were the only two objects visible in the dark room. The smell of dust and rust surrounded the room in a cloud of smoke. A mysterious figure approached the table in what looked like a black suit. The suit covered the figures body except for the eyes which were chocolate brown. she slammed her fist down on the table.

"WHERE IS EVERYBODY?! I CLEARLY SAID THAT WE WOULD MEET HERE!!" The figure yelled in anger.

Just as she finished panting, one more figures appeared.

"Oh calm down Angela. You over react." Another figure said who had a blonde curl popping out of his head piece and blue eyes.

Angela sighed in relief, "Atleast one person showed up! Yay!" She clapped her hands together in excitment.

"WHAT?! What about me Angie?!?" Another figure appeared. This figure had blue hair stuck out in many directions from his head piece and yellwo eyes.

Angela turned to the other figure, a large smile appeared. "Luke! Now we have two people!"

The figure with the blonde curl walked over to Luke, "Did she talk you into this as well?"

Luke stuttered in response, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN TALK ME INTO THIS?!?! I wanted to start the thing in the first place Gill!"

The blonde curl guy, or Gill, stuttered back in response. "WHAT?! Are you freakin serious?! I could be gettin so much work done right now..."

"Don't get your panties into a bunch." A figure said as it approached the table. This figure had a blonde pony tail sticking out and green eyes.

Angela turned around to see, "Kathy! You came!" She ran over to Kathy and gave her a hug.

"You think I would miss this chance to..."

"SHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Angela placed her hand over Kathy's mouth. "Don't tell anyone! Its a surprise!"

"A surprise? Ooo! I love surprises!" Another figure approached the table. There were two large large pink curls dangling from the sides of it's head piece. There were also two blue orbs for eyes.

Kathy and Angela turned to see the pink haired figure, "Luna!" They shouted in unsion.

Luna ran up to them and gave them a monsterous hug, "Hi guys! Sorry I'm late. Shelly had me working on some stupid scarf thingy." Luna looked away from her friends to see the two guys on the opposite side of table talking. "Hi Luke!"

Luke startled at her energy, "HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME?!"

Luna scoffed, "I think the hair pretty much gives it away."

Luke waved in surrender, "What ever."

Luna turned to the other boy, "... Hi Gill." She waved, trying to be very flirtatious.

Gill looked kinda, well... disgusted "Hmph." Was all he replied.

Angela went over to an opening side of the table and slammed her fists down. "Welcome! Today is officially our first meeting as the Waffle Island Ninja Force!"

All of the black figures surrounded the table. And this is where the first meeting of W.I.N.F. started.


	2. Planning

FIRST TO ATTACK

"Okay, well, I am REALLY surprised at how many people showed up. Like I am super surprised cause IthoughtthatLukewouldbetheonlyonetoshowandthen..."

"ANGELA!" Thw whole table yelled in unsion.

"Oh, what?" Angela hit her head, "OH RIGHT! Okay, so to start off, all of you look REALLY cute in your ninja suits!" The girls high fived each other while Luke and Gill blushed. " And I have come to alert you all of a problem."

Everyone shushed and faced Angela. "So as we all know Ramsey, the evil blacksmith, has come to take everyone's money and turn it into profit!"

Everyone except Luke and Luna turned away and started to laugh. Angela had a confused look on her face, "Umm... Did I say something funny?"

This only made Kathy and Gill laugh harder. Now even Luke and Luna had confused looks on their faces. Luna walked around to the other side of the table to stand near Gill. Once she was right behind him... WHACK! Right upside the head her hand flung.

"What the heck was that for?!?!" Gill glared at Luna while rubbing the back of his head.

Luna scoffed, "For not showing Master respect! And Kathy..." WHACK!" same goes for you."

Kathy shrugged, "Should have seen that coming..."

"Angela!" Gill yelled "Ramsey is a blacksmith! He is SUPPOSED to take your money!"

Angela was utterly confused, "Then what about taking our tools and turning them into evil mutatants?"

Gil slapped his forehead, "I am here with a bunch of idiots..." He said to himself.

Angela heard his whisper, "Hmm... What was that?"

"NOTHING! Master..." he said while bowing.

Angela smiled to her self, finally SHE was in control. "Okay! Now that we have that settled! We shall plan our attack!" Angela stepped away from the table and turned into the darkness. She came back with a small but long box. The box was placed on the table for everyone to see.

"What is it?" Kathy asked.

"I bet its a time bomb!" Luke shouted.

"I bet its chocolate!" Luna yelled.

"It's probably just a 'mutant' from Ramsey." Gill scoffed.

Angela shook her head with a smile, "EVEN BETTER!" And popped the lid.

"...Eggs?" Gill inquired.

"No! They aren't eggs! These are evil butt kicking eggs!"

"Well, excuse me..." Gill sighed.

"What are we gonna do with them?!" Luke asked, jumping up and down.

"I bet you we are gonna stuff them-"

"KATHY! We do not talk that way!" Angela yelled.

"NO! I wasn't gonna say THAT! I was gonna say stuff them up his chimney!"

Angela tipped her finger to her chin, "Good idea... but we are gonna do something even better!"

Everyone except Gill leaned in to hear what Master was going to say, "We are gonna throw them at his evil layer of doom!"

Gill practically fell over. "You mean we are gonna throw them at his house? Like a prank?"

Angela shook her head, "Not at all. We are gonna throw evil butt kicking eggs at Ramsey's evil layer of doom!"

Gill walked away from the table, "I'm out."

"Wait! Gilly!" Angela trotted away from the table only leaving Luna, Kathy, and Luke.

"So what are we gonna do now?"


	3. The Operation

THE OPERATION

The five (well four) ninjas made their way to the Ganache Mine District at midnight. Each of them moving from bush to bush. It was like a system. Angela would move to a bush and see if anyone would come. Then she would motion for Luna to come over and Angela would move to a new bush. Luna would then make some anooying animal sound then Kathy and Luke would run over to her to shush her. This system went on for a while until the young ninjas were in front of Ramsey's Evil Layer of Doom.

_At Gill's House- _"Why couldn't she just choose to make an orginization to help save kittens or find lost puppies?" Gill mumbled to himself as he got out of his ninja suit. Underneath was his bare chest and a pair of PJ pants. After neatly hanging the suit in the VERY back of his closet, he slammed down on to his bed.

"Gill?" Hamilton, his father, creaked open Gill's bedroom door.

Gill lifted his head, "Yes father?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just going to ask why you were out so late."

It was SO like his father to be concerned. Sometimes he felt his father was a little too into his buissness. "Angela and her stupid ideas."

This shocked Gill's father, "Oh, alright."

"WHAT?!" Gill hopped of the bed with one sift movement, "No interrogation, no torture, no...tomatoes?"

Hamilton shook his head, "You are a big boy now and you don't need your father babying you. Goodnight." Hamilton closed the door and walked to his room.

Gill just stared at the door, "BABYING ME?!" "When did he ever BABY me?!" Gill kept muttering to himself as he got under the covers of his bed.

_Back In Front Of Ramsey's Evil Layer of Doom- _"Okay guys, you have the evil butt kicking eggs?" Angela turned around to see Kathy and Luna holding the box of eggs whil Luke was scouting for anyone coming up the path. "Luke!" Angela whispered and motioned him over.

"Yes Master?" Luke questioned.

Angela was never going to get tired of people calling her 'Master'. "You grab 5 of those butt kicking eggs and move over to the bush on the right side of the door."

Luke did exactly what Angela said.

"Now what?" Luna asked.

"You do the same thing Luke did but go into the left side bush." Angela pointed to the bush.

Luna nodded and grabbed a handful of eggs.

Angela turned to Kathy. "Okay, here is what I need you to do..."

XoXoXoXoXoXo

_Knock, Knock_

Ramsey opened his eyes wide open. "Who the heck could be here at this hour?! When I get my hands on them..." Ramsey shook the covers of his bed and stomped down the stairs. He turned the knob to the front door a little bit.

"Hello?!"

_Crack, Crack, Crack! _Three eggs were now dripping from Ramsey's robe. Ramsey's face was starting to boil.

"OKAY, JOKES OVER! WHO IS IT?! SHOW YOURSELF!!" Ramsey stepped outside his door.

"Cool yourself off evil do'er!"

_Kerplunk!_

Kathy had dumped a whole crate of eggs on to Ramsey. Now he was dripping in yoke and broken pieces of shell. Ramsey wipped away the yellow goo from his eyes. His face was redder then a tomato in a tomato. "YOU BETTER SHOW YOURSELVES OR ELSE!!!!"

A tumbleweed danced along the path. Little was known to Ramsey that the young ninjas had already made their esacpe.


	4. Discovery!

"Did you see Ramsey's face?! Classic!" Luke laughed.

Our heroes were walking down the path in the Maple Lake district. They were visible to everyone that could spot them. Even Jin gave a snicker when he saw Angela in the suit.

_RUFFLE, RUFFLE _

"What was that?!" Luna shouted.

Kathy clamped her mouth, "Shut up! Do you want us to get caught?!"

Luna struggled restlesly but nodded 'no'.

"Guys, hold up." Luke pointed to a bush "It came from over here!" Luke motioned for the others to come over.

Kathy, Luna, and Luke were trembling in their step.

"GUYS?! AREN'T NINJAS SUPPOSED TO BE WELL, I DON'T KNOW... BRAVE?!" Angela shouted but quickly regretted it.

"SHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" The three ninjas whispered in unison.

Angela clasped her mouth. "Okay, how about I approach the bush first, then Luke, then Kathy, then Luna!"

Luke and Kathy seemed okay with the plan but Luna objected. "Why am I always last?!"

Angela loosened her collar, "Umm... Well... Because... If one of us gets hurt, you can go find help super quickly!" She said with a perky smile.

Luna pondered this for a moment, "Okay!" She clapped with happiness at her 'super awsome' job.

Angela slowly tip-toed over to the bush. Trying to be super sneaky like when Chloe pulls a fast one on Owen. She giggled a tiny bit.

Anyways, she reached out her hand ever so carefully... And yanked away a branch only to reveal...

"GILL?!"

Everyone was in shock. Luke fell over backwards, trying not to break down in hysteria. Luna and Kathy were standing there with weapons... of sorts. Kathy had a blow dryer while Luna had a wrapped up version of 'Vogue' in her fist.

"Gilly!" Angela globbered him with a hug. "Why are you here? I thought you left cause you thought our force was 'stupid'" Angela motioned with bunny ears.

Gill blushed a tiny bit at the hug but snapped back into this reality (of sorts), "I just came to see if you hadn't blown up Ramsey's place yet." He motioned towards the Ganacha Mine district.

"Oh." Luke sighed, "Well, you can't just come and expect us to welcome you back into our super awsome totally cool ninja society!"

Gill stood up wearing normal clothes and pondered, "Fine. Then I'll take my buissness elsewhere..." And he walked off back to Waffle Town.

"Wait!" Angela yelled, giving daggers to Luke. "You can come back! Please! I'l even put tomato juice on top! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Gill covered his ears, "Alright, ALRIGHT! But PLEASE stop saying please."

Angela globbered him once again, "But you gotta put your suit on." She emphasized.

"NO! I refuse to spend anymore of my time trying to get in and out of that rediculous suit!"

Angela used puppy eyes. The NUMBA 1 ninja move EVER used. Cause it is just so NINJA like. "Would you do it for me????"

Gill sighed, loudly, "Fine. I'll put on your fancy little 'ninja' suit."

Angela clapped, "Yays!! All is right with some part of the world!"

While Angela and Gill were duiscussing certain 'leadership' rights, Kathy and Luna were disscussing other topics.

"Girl, I think Angela is falling head over heels for that creep." Kathy moaned.

Luna fumed a tiny bit, "Nu UH! Not in a million years! Can't you tell that he clearly likes ME?!?!" She pointed to herself.

Kathy rolled her eyes, "I can see he likes when he is around Angela."

Luna was practically about to rip her pink hair off her petite body. She just mumbled to herself something about 'Gill' and 'pancakes'.


	5. The Leap of Faith

**Hello fellow HM, Ninja, and Gilly fans! **

**I know its been a while since I have updated but I promise to update more often!**

**Please check out another version of W.I.N.F called S.I.N.F! **

**Gill: Just SHUT UP!**

**Me: FINE! I WILL! *throws ninja knife***

**Gill: *misses by hair* WTF WAS THAT FOR?!**

**Me: NOTHING! Now let the kind people read the story, **

**ENJOY!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was dead silent as our heroes made their way between buildings in Waffle Town. Making sure everyone got home safely. Cause every has to stick together like glue! Or something along those lines...

Their first stop was The Sundae Inn where Kathy quickly cahnged out of her suit and walked inside the bar as if nothing ever happend. But since SOMEONE *cough Gill cough* had to change out of their Ninja suit, everyone had to stay hidden. Luna wanted to stick around to make sure that Kathy had her excuse right for being so late to work. So Luna, Luke, Angela, and suitless (not clothless) Gill looked through windows to see/spy.

Kathy walked into the kitchen/bar where her dad, Hayden, was tapping his foot and looking dissapointedly. "Kathy, why are you late?"

Kathy stared at the ground, "Okay, well, you see..." She turned her head towards a window behind her father for support and got a secret thumbs up from Angela. Kathy then stared her father right in the eyes and lectured,

"I was on my way over here when I saw Angela on the side of the road, struggling with some bags. So I decided to help her and carried some of the bags. We walked back to her ranch when her horse, Charlie, started to freak out! Angela told me that..." Kathy went on for what seemed like twenty minutes before she ended. "...So you see, that is why I was late."

Hayden was dumbfounded. So he just nodded and went back to cleaning off the counter.

Kathy turned back to the window and winked at her fellow Ninjas. With that, the young ninjas headed towards the Tailors. They stopped at a bush next to Meringue Clinic.

"Hey Angela," Luna tapped her on the shoulder, "Can we jump buildings?"

"Well, DUH! That is what Ninjas do best! But we have to be UBER sneaky..." Angela ducked her head and placed one finger on her mouth.

Gill scoffed, "Angela, I think you underestimate me. You may be able to get me to dress up in a Halloween costume and galivant across Waffle Island, but you will NOT an repeat, NOT, get me to jump on top of buildings."

Angela's heart sank, "But Gilly-kins..." She frowned.

"Don't 'Gilly-kins' me." Gill motioned bunny ears. "...And stop calling me that!"

Angela stared into Gill's eyes, hers were full of tears.

Gill felt bad about what he said, so he tried to comfort her by giving a hug. **(A/N: Gill+Hugs= APOCOLYPSE!!!:) **She just turned away and looked down.

Luke smiled to himself, _Gill, you just got REJECTED! OOoooo! _He thought happily.

Luna just stared at the scene, _I know Angela is my bestest friend but... I love Gill. What do I do?! _

_You mess things up Luna and I SWEAR your sorry butt will be kicked out of this fanfic. _A mysterious, unknown, voice said. **(A/N: XD Guess who?:)**

_WHO ARE YOU?!?!?! _Luna shrilled in her mind.

_No one of importance._

_Are you the Harvest Goddess?! _

_Maybe... _The voice said, praying that she won't be killed by the HG for saying that.

_Then I pinky promise I won't EVER hit on Gill again. _Luna put a hand over her heart.

Everyone stared at Luna wondering why she had her eyes close and a hand on her heart. AWKWARD.

"I'm sorry Angela." Gill said softly.

"Prove it." Angela said, smiling in her mind.

xXxXxXx

"Angela, I hate you." Gill said, looking down at Waffle Town from the roof of Meringue Clinic. How could he be so blind? How could he not know this was going to happen?

"Aww... I love you too Gilly!" Angela shouted and gave him a smiled.

Gill just bushed.

Luke was laughing, "IS GILL BLUSHING?!?!" Pointing fingers at Gill.

Luna just stepped on Luke's foot, not caring what would happen.

"Geese Luna! Why you gotta be so mean! I have to work on ym feet ALL day and this is what you do!" Luke pointed to his hurt foot.

"Pfft. Stop complaining. You're just jealous that Angela likes Gill." Luna said waving her hand.

"...But don't you like him too?" Luke titled his head in utter confusion.

"Not anymore." Luna said quitely.

"*GASP* Luna not liking Gill?!?!?!?!" Luke gasped. Then pulled out a gun and shot himself...

JUST KIDDING!!!! ;)

"*GASP* Luna not liking Gill?! Is this even possible?!" While Luke was exploring life, Angela decided to jump on to the Tailor's shop.

"Be careful, please." Gill said.

"Oh, PLEASE Gill! I am the GODDESS of safety!" Angela said socffing.

"Riiiight..." Gill rolled his eyes, "...Especially since saved you, oh, 15 TIMES?!"

Angela rolled her eyes, "It was only 15 times..."

"Per week Angela, per week." Gill laughed, victorious.

Angela pouted and reminded her self to destroy weeks. _But if I hate weeks, there won't be a day for my friends! Ohmygosh... _She thought. _THERE WON'T BE ANY FREE FOOD HOLIDAYS! _Then Angela decided to love weeks.

With Gill's warning in mind, she jumped off the Meringue Clinic roof and did a spin in mid air. Softly landing with a **THUD **on the Tailor's roof.

Angela turned to the roof and saw Luna clapping, "BRAVO! ENCORE!"

Angela blushed, "SHHH. Luna! You gotta be quite!" Motioning her hands lower and lower.

Gill felt as he was about to faint, _Holy Thomas. DID SHE JUST JUST LAND SAFELY?!?!?!_

Angela looked for Luke, but found Gilly looking awkward. Then when she spotted Luke she asked, "LUKE! Why does Gilly look like he is having a spaz attack?!"

"Heh. Angela, I think he IS having a spaz attack!" Luke cupped his mouth from laughing.

_**WHACK**_

Gill smacked the back of Luke's head.

Luke rubbed the back of his head and sneered at Gill, "Dude! What was that for?!"

Gill scoffed and stuck up his nose, "For claiming me of having a spaz attack."

Angela just chuckled a little bit, "So... Who's next?"

Luna hopped up and down with her hand raised high, "ME! ME! PICK ME!"

Angela pondered the options for a second, then smiled deviously. "I pick...

GILL!" And pointed to his face.

Gill suddenly became flushed. "U-uh. I d-don't think I would b-be o-okay." He loosend his collar, _Why did everything suddenly get so hot? _

Luke started to make chicken noises and bob his head back and forth, "CLUCK! CLUCK! CHICKEN!"

Angela shot daggers at Luke then faced Gill. "Don't worry Gill! I'll catch you!" Angela stuck out her hands and motioned for him to jump.

Luna was giggling like crazy. "C'mon Gill! Don't be Chicken or..." Luna thought **(A/N: O-o:) **"You have to kiss me!"

_WHAT?! _The voice yelled, and the sound of thunder could be heard.

_OOPS! Sorry... _Luna smiled innocently.

Gill gave Luna a face that belonged on someone who was about three weeks constipated. "FINE! I'll jump!" And with that practically shouted, Gill Hamilton jumped off a roof.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**0-0 *GASP!***

**WILL HE LIVE?! **

**You must wait till next time young grasshoppers...**

**So, until then, I leave you with this parting line.**

_**I reject your universe and substitute my own.**_

***Teehee***


	6. EWWW! KISSING!

**Yay! **

**Another update! :D**

**Gill: ...Am I dead? **

**Me: Not yet silly-kins! ;)**

**Gill: *goes wide eyed* WAT?!**

**Me: ANYWHO, plz enjoy this lovely chapter!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**OOOF**_

Gill had landed safely on the roof of the Tailor's shop. But not EXACTLY on the roof... more like on Angela.

"U-uh..." Was all that escaped Gill's lips when he realized the position he was in.

Gill landed ON TOP of Angela. Their faces were like... 2 inches apart. Gill's heart skipped a beat while Angela's heart was beating like crazy! Gill's face was pink while Angela was all fishy eyes.

Gill leaned down his mouth to her ear and whispered ever so softly, "Angela..."

Angela looked up at him, dying under him. "Yes?"

_**WHACK **_

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Angela whispered/yelled while standing up and rubbing her head.

Gill chuckled, "For one: because a person could have completely took advantage of you then." He then stepped a little closer and whispered in her ear, "And two: because if anything happened to you, where would that leave me?"

Angela's knees suddenly gave out and she tumbled to the ground, giggling like a school girl. The biggest grin rose on her face and Gill blushed a tiny bit.

"What happened to her?!" Luke yelled in Gill's ear.

"Well actually..." Gill turned around to Luke, "WAIT! HOW DID YOU GET DOWN HERE?!"

Luke shrugged, "Jumped."

Then from behind Luke, Luna popped up, "I did too! Good thing the roof is soft here. I may have fractured a humerus if it wasn't."

Gill and Luke stared at her blankly, "...You know what a humerus is?" Gill asked, blankly. "YOU KNOW STUFF?!" Luke squealed.

"Pfft. I have no idea what you're talking about! OH LOOK! A BUTTERFLY!" Luna started to follow the little butterfly around the roof.

Gill and Luke gave each other blank stares then turned back to Angela.

"Okay... LUNA!" Angela yelled, looking over at the distracted Luna.

"Yep?" Luna turned to Angela.

"Umm... Shouldn't you, like, be going into the tailor shop?"

"RIGHT!" Luna clapped. "Bye guys!" She waved and then slid down an air-conditioning vent.

"BYE LUNA!" Angela waved and smiled.

"See ya Luna!" Luke waved.

"Pfft. Good riddance." Gill scoffed.

After Luna descended down the vent, **(A/N: She IS really small. But the humerus will give me nightmares...:)** Luke started to yawn.

"Man, I'm beat. I have to get up early tomorrow." He stretched his arms out and patted his mouth. "I think I'm gonna head back alone."

Luke turned to Angela and tackled her to the ground, "PLEASE COME BY THE SHOP TOMORROW! WE CAN THINK OF NEW MISSIONS!" Luke smiled.

Angela was a little nervous but nodded. "OF COURSE, LUKE! WHY WOULDN'T I?!" And gave him a hug.

Luke then stood up and hopped off the tailor shop building. Before he walked away he turned to Gill, "Bye Gill~!" Luke said seductively and blew him a kiss before hightailing out of there before Gill could murder him.

"LUKE! I'M GONNA GET YOU TRANSPROTED OFF THIS ISLAND IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Gill yelled while shaking a fist at Luke.

Angela tapped on Gill's shoulder and he turned around, looking _quite_ frustrated.

"WHAT?!"

Angela looked up shocked.

"Oh," Gill blushed, "Sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

Angela just gave him a little smile, "It's all good. Now, do you wanna walk me home or do I just need to drag you?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Gill laughed to himself in the head, _Heh. THIS is why I love her. _

Angela grabbed his hand and proceeded to the edge of the tailor's shop roof.

"Now all we have to do is jump down a little further. Alright?"

Gill nodded, fully trusting her for some odd reason. Like REALLY odd reason.

Angela smiled and tilted her head, "Okay, 1, 2, 3!" They both jumped of the roof, hand-in-hand, and landed softly on the ground below.

"I can't believe it. I actually jumped without falling!" Gill started to get excited. He had adrenaline pulsing through him and was sure he could run a 10-mile marathon and still stay up until 4 a.m. in the morning. I mean, this is a big accomplishment for someone who always worked behind a deask.

Angela started to clap, "Gill Hamilton has succesfully jumped off a roof, I reapeat, successfully jumped off a roof." Motioning a radio with her hand.

Angela laughed and then surprisingly, Gill laughed as well.

That's when it happened.

Both of them stopped laughing. They looked into each other's eyes. Blue met Green. There was something like a spark. No, not the kind when you light your mother's hair on fire. But a different type of light. Next thing we know it, Gill cupped Angela's face and Angela's hands cupped Gill's face.

"Angela..." Gill whispered.

"Gill... please don't whack me this time." Angela whispered back.

He chuckled, "I won't." *DRAMATIC PAUSE* "I will never, EVER, whack you or hurt you or leave you. I... l-love you."

Angela thought for a second on his 'proposal of love' (or so the magical bubble said). "Do you promise to love me, and only me? Too never runaway when I get moody or stupid?" She said while taking off her mask which revealed her lips and her straight, brown hair with a cowlick.

Gill chuckled, "You're not-" Angela had placed a quick peck on his lips. "Stupid."

**(A/N: EWWW!!! THEY KISSED!!! ICKY!!! SHIELD YOUR EYES!!;)**

Angela slapped his face very lightly, "I am not stupid!"

"No, I meant me." Gill pulled away and pointed to himself.

Angela shook her head in disagreement, "Gilly, you are probably the SMARTEST person ever. Don't deny it, you eat WAY too many tomatoes to NOT be smart."

Gill smiled to himself and put a string of hair behind one ear, "I am stupid, Angela. Don't you see? I am stupid enough to fall into your greedy little hands and never want out."

Angela froze up, she stood so still that even a fly could crawl across her eye, which really happened. One thing a ninja should be able to do is STAND COMPLETELY STILL. And Angela thought this applied to the current situation.

"Angela?" Gill asked, worried. He kissed her cheek and she started to turn red.

"I wonder what will happen if I do this?" Gill kissed her nose. This made her bleeding red.

"What about here?" Gill kissed her on the lips, and she broke down. Angela put her hands on his bright pink lips and kissed him a little deeper.

_Gill! You idiot! What the heck did you do now?! _Gill asked himself.

_You know what you did. You fell for Angela, that's what happened. _

_But you need to stop before you make a mistake. _

Gill pulled away, "How about I walk you home now?"

Angela nodded with a goofy grin on her face, "Okay. BUT ONLY IF YOU GIVE ME A PIGGY BACK RIDE!"

XxXxXxXxX

So our two heroes, Gill and Angela, made their descent down the Caramel River district to her house by the giant root. Angela was on top of Gill, meaning Gill giving Angela piggy back ride you PERVS!!! (JK:). When Gill brought up an interesting subject.

"Do you love me Angela?" Gill asked, looking forward.

Angela gave Gill a peck on the cheek, "Of course I do Silly-Gilly! Maybe you really are stupid." Angela chuckled.

Gill rolled his eyes, "Typical."

"So have you prepared for Fall yet? You do know that tomorrow, I mean, today is the 1st of Fall?"

Angela nodded, "I am a RESPONSLYBYLE **(A/N: I actaually DID mean to speel this wrong!)** farmer! And yes, a matter of factly, I have. But I gathered as many tomatoes as I could for my Tomato-loving-Gilly!"

Gill smiled at the thought of tomatoes.

They reached her house in no time. Gill let Angela down on her front porch and backed away slowly.

"Umm, aren't you forgetting something?" Angela said, putting her hands on her hips.

He turned around and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Sorry, you make me forget sometimes."

Before he could step away, Angela grabbed his wrist. "Gill, I need to tell you something."

Gill turned around and grabbed both of her hands. "What is it?"

Angela looked down and scuffled her feet, "Umm... Well... you see..."

Gill rolled his eyes, "Just tell me."

Angela snapped her eyes back at him and answered, "My cousin, Leah, is coming to Waffle Town." Gill stared at her in confusion. "...She is going to live here."

Gill died. Yes, he did indeed DIE right then and there. No, he didn't really DIE, but his thoughts made him feel like DYING. Yes, I do realize I upper case the word DIE. ...Because its important that's why.

"The more the merrier." Gill laughed lightly.

Angela gave him a bear-hug and sat him back down. "But I do need to warn you, she is like my twin. Maybe we don't look a like but we do look quite alike. She is UBER nice and I want you to introduce her to Owen."

_Oh great, another Angela, _Gill thought. "WAIT, did you just say OWEN?!"

Angela blushed and looked down, "If I introduce Leah to Owen, Owen will recognize me and smash me with his hammer! Though I could crush it AND him before he could strike."

Gill couldn't tell if he was worried for Angela's safety or Owen's. "I'll do it but you WILL come down to the docks with me."

"Yay! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Angela jumped up and down then went right inside and slammed the door in his face.

_I hope Leah isn't EXACTLY like Angela. I would probably go insane before I can even go on my first date with Angie. Ohmygosh, did I just give Angela a petname? Stupid. Stupid. And did I forget to mention, Stupid as rocks?_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I HAVE SAD NEWS MY READERS! **

**I SHALL BE GONE FOR TWO WEEKS!! :_(**

**Gill: I'M NOT STUPID!**

**Me: Keep telling yourself that Gilly. **

**Wizard: Hi...**

**Me: GALE! I TOLD YOU TO GO HOME! **

**Wizard: But... I wanted... to see... you leave... **

**Me: AWWW! I 3 you too! *hugs him***

**Harvest Gawd: *Grabs me* SHE'S MINE! **

**Luke: OH NO YOU DIDN'T! *Snaps finger in 'Z' formation***

**Wizard: Take... this! *fires some energy ball thingy* **

**Harvest Gawd: *dodges* You asked for it, peasant. *throws fire ball***

**Me: Anyways, I am going to come back with 12 more chapters of this story! Of course, this time I will also include my cousin Leah in the story (who 3 Owen)! GALE! IGNIS! STOP FIGHTING OR I'M LEAVING FOR GOOD!**

***Dead silence* **

**Toodle-loo~!!!!! **


End file.
